desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
If It's Only in Your Head
"If It's Only in Your Head" is the 111th episode of Desperate Housewives, as well as its 5th season finale. Summary Bree tells Karl about Orson's shady blackmail scheme, and Karl finds a way to scare him off, but things backfire when Bree becomes upset with him and Orson still doesn't leave her. Tom learns he's been accepted in college after all, and Lynette worries her cancer might be back. Katherine and Mike head off to the airport to get married in Las Vegas afterwards. Ana Solis, Carlos' niece, arrives on Wisteria Lane to stir up some trouble. Karen and her sister, Roberta, break into Dave's home, and in the meantime Dave comes closer and closer to exacting his revenge schemes, and no one is safe. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *Bree's lawyer tell her that she isn't going to end up alone. ("Everbody Says Don't") *Orson blackmails Bree into staying with him by threatening to report her for insurance fraud. ("Everbody Says Don't") *Carlos decides that he wants to take in his teenage neice but Gaby is less than happy. ("Everybody Says Don't") *Dr.Heller's receptionist tells Roberta that he's dead and she passes the new on to Karen, they figure that Dave killed him. ("Everbody Says Don't") *Dave makes a video detailing his reasons behind killing MJ Delfino. He passes it on to Mike and tells him not to watch it until he gets back from his wedding. Susan tells Mike to have a nice wedding before leaving on the fishing trip with Dave. ("Everbody Says Don't") '''Teaser Three Years Earlier We see an alarm clock ticking away as the shot moves to Lila Dash lying in her bed. Lila sits up in bed as she watches Dave put on his tie in the mirror. We see Lila walk out of the front door with a garbage bag and walk down the porch of her house to see Dave mowing the lawn. We see Lila cleaning a spoon as she prepares dinner for her family. and she looks over at Dave who is entertaining their daughter, Paige with her stuffed animal. Lila smiles as she watches Dave and her daughter and he turns to her and asks her what she's thinking about. She shakes her head and replies, "Nothing." before putting the spoon in the drawer and walking over to him, "So what do you say we all go out for ice cream?" she asks, Dave says he'd love too but he brought work home, he says he's so boring and suggests that Lila and Paige go alone. Lila refuses, saying that they'll all go tomorrow but he points out Paige and asks Lila how they can make "this face" wait a whole day for ice cream. he whispers to his daughter to look sad and Paige puts a frown on for her mother. Lila and Dave laugh and the former concedes, saying she'll take her now. Lila and Paige make their way to the door but Dave stops them, he suggests that the following night, he leaves his briefcase at work and they all do something special, "Just the three of us." Lila smiles and replies, "It's a date." before walking out the door with Paige, Dave kisses them goodbye. Lila, carrying Paige, runs out to the car and the two of them get in. Lila is driving along happily and the shot cuts to Susan and Mike driving down the adjacent road. We see that the stop sign at the intersection has been knocked over and Lila comes out of it, unaccpectant to Susan and Mike. The two cars collide and Susan and Mike's car flips over and lands upside down, sliding along the road. (see "You're Gonna Love Tomorrow") We see Lila with a bloody headwound in the wreckage of her car, she is lying very still, the airbags have not activated. He open eyes soon close and she is dead. We flash back to the present day and Dave is driving a car containing Susan and MJ Delfino. He is planning to kill MJ. 'Act I' We see the exterior of a church as teh shot moves closer in towards the doors. We now see the interior of the church with a wedding happening inside it. The minister says to the unknown couple, "You may now kiss the bride." The groom kisses his new wife and the church bells begin to ring as the shot changes to the bell tower of the church. We see Katherine holding a gurder in her hand, excited about her upcoming wedding to Mike. Mike walks down the stairs with suitcases in his hands as Katherine puts the gurder into her own suitcase. She greets him with, "Hello groom." and informs him that the hotel agreed to prepare champagne in ice for them when she told them they were getting married. "Isn't that terrific?" she asks him, he unenthusiasctically says that it's great as he stares vacantly out of the window. She says that she hopes he can muster up some more enthusiasm for the 'I do's, he apologizes and says that he's thinking about Susan and MJ. She asks him why and he tells her that he got a weird vibe from Dave before they left, Katherine reminds him that Dave always gives off a weird vibe, that's just Dave but Mike is skeptical and thinks he should call him, taking his cell phone from his pocket. Katherine tells him that he should take out the bags to the car so that they don't miss their flight because if they miss their flight; they miss their wedding day and if they miss their wedding day; their going to miss their wedding night. Mike kisses her and brings her in for a hug, saying that she's right and he's probably worrying about nothing. He says he'll go off to load the car and Katherine reminds him that they need to stop by the store to get video tape for the camera, however, he tells her that he has some old ones in the desk that he can just record over. Mike leaves and Katherine goes over to the drawer, retrieving Dave's tape. Juanita and Celia are standing, waiting, on the lawn of 4349 Wisteria Lane as Carlos stands on the porch, also waiting. Gaby steps out of the house and informs her family that Ana should be arriving any second. Carlos asks her if she's nervous and she asks him why she would be, he says, "You're about to have a teenager in the house.", she replies with, "Well, I didn't say I wasn't a little sdated." Carlos says that he's nervous too but they're doing the right thing, Gaby agrees voicing what a hard life that girl has had, being bounced around from relative to relative after her parents' deaths, Gaby says she wants this to be the ending point for her. Carlos agrees. A car drives down the lane and Juanita turns to her parents saying that there's a taxi. Carlos wonders if she'll remember him and Gaby doubts it as the last time they met, she was six. Carlos argues that he spent alot of time with her dad before he left. The taxi pulls up in front of Gaby's house as Carlos reminisces his times with Ana when she was a child. The taxi door opens and we see Ana's foot hit the sidewalk as the rest of her soon follows, she stands before Carlos and Gaby smiling like an angel and looking very sexy. Carlos and Gaby are stunned by her and Carlos says, "I don't remember that." Bree and Karl are in the latter's office and he is shocked that Bree would tell Orson about the divorce. Bree says she had to because he found the storage unit and she was in such a state of shock she couldn't think of an explanation. Bree sits down and Karl walks closer telling her that this isn't good and Bree goes further by saying that Orson is blackmailing her as he can go to the police any time and report her. Karl is confused and Bree explains that, because Orson filed an insurance claim when the items had not been stolen counts as fraud, which she would get arrested for. Bree tells him that she told Orson she doesn't love him but he didn't care as he wants to work on their marriage. Karl said that clearly he's a little crazy, Bree responds by saying, "A little?! The man put chives in my Peresian Salad! He should be in a straight jacket!" Karl turns around telling her to calm down as this isn't the end of the owrld, Bree asks, "Isn't it?! I'm being blackmailed by a man I'm growing to despise and if I don't pretend to love him, he can have me arrested." Karl, comfortingly, sits next to her and tells her that he does not want her to worry as they'll think of something. Bree wonders what they can think of as he's holding all the crads, Karl tells her as he puts his arm on her shoulder, "Trust me, no one ever holds all the cards." He takes his hand away and she stares at him. Lynette is on her bathroom, frantically combing her hair in her mirror and she suddenly stops, she puts the comb down and takes a deep breath, she places her wrist over her mouth and continues to breathe heavily. The moment ceases and Lynette stares in her mirror with a fearful expression before Tom calls for her to come downstairs. Lynette arrives in the kitchen where her family is sitting at the table, eating breakfast, she walks up to Tom and asks him what's going on. He says he just got off the phone with the university followed by, "Im in!" Lynette is surprised and happy and Tom goes on to say that he scored within the first 5% whilst drunk out if his mind, he then turns to Porter and Preston and tells tem that he is not condoning that. Ever. Penny congratulates her father and he thanks her, Parker offers to help him study and Tom tells him he;s not sure how much help he'll be with him majoring in Chinese. Preston voices that he knows how to say 'take me to a strip bar' in Mandarin and Tom and Lynette stare. Lynette says, "I'm so proud." and passes the conversation to Porter and Porter says, "Congratulations on ruining my life. If you see me on campus, you're not aloud to talk to me." Lynette says that that's everyone and Tom decides that this calls for hot fudge sundaes and tells everyone to get into the car. He kisses Lynette and aks her if she's coming, she says that she has to make a quick phonecall and then she'll be ready, Tom and the kids leave and Lynette picks up the phone and begins to dile, on the phone she says, "Hi, this is Lynette Scavo. May I please speak to Dr. Rushton?... Tell him it's important... Hi, Dr. Rushton, I need to come in and see you as soon as possible... I think the cancer's back." 'Act II' We see Dave's car driving down the road and then we see him driving it, Susan is sitting in the passenger seat with MJ in the back, MJ asks his mother if she has a juice box but Susan tells him that he just had one and they don't want to have to be stopping every ten minutes so that he can go to the bathroom. Mj says, "I miss diapers." and Susan and Dave both giggle. Susan voices it as 'the joys of being a parent' and Dave says he remembers. Susan is confused and asks, "You do?" He tells her that he had a little girl who died, Susan is slightly stunned and offers her condolances. He tells her not to worry and says, "I'm learning to deal with it." Dave continues to drive down the road. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production "If It's Only In Your Head" was written by Jeffrey Richman and directed by David Grossman. Reception The episode was watched by 14.66 million viewers on its original airing, and received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics and fans of the show. Trivia *The title of this episode are lyrics from the song "Putting It Together" by Stephen Sondheim, from the musical Sunday in the Park With George. *This is the second season finale episode in which Mary Alice doesn't appear, in which there is no mystery resolution, and in which no major character dies. *This episode marks the 100th appearance by Doug Savant as Tom Scavo. *Although she does not appear in this episode, Nicollette Sheridan (Edie Britt) is credited as a series regular for the last time. *Although credited, Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van De Kamp) does not appear in this episode. *This episode included a clip from "You're Gonna Love Tomorrow". *This is the fourth season finale to feature a cliffhanger featuring Mike: **In season one he entered his house where Zach Young was waiting and planning to kill him. **In season two he was run over by Orson Hodge and left for dead. **In season four it was unknown what had happened to Mike in the five year jump due to Susan's new relationship with Jackson. *This is one of three season finales to feature a wedding. In season 3 both Gaby and Susan get married. In season 4, Bob and Lee have a civil ceremony and in this episode, Mike gets married to an unknown bride. *The Minister marrying Mike and the unknown bride was played by Steve Tyler, and is the same Minister who married Susan and Mike in "Getting Married Today". *The original idea that Marc Cherry had teased for this season finale was to have Mark Moses returning as Paul Young. Unfortunately, at the time Mark was shooting another series, Mad Men. *Marc Cherry had originally wanted to have Katherine getting married with Mike, but since many fans of the show were against the idea, he put Mike and Susan back together. *In this episode, Bree reveals to Orson her wish to divorce. However Orson is the one who leaves exactly one year later in season six's finale "I Guess This is Goodbye". *When Dave is searching for MJ he passes a tombstone that reads MEADE which is a reference to the ABC show Ugly Betty, in which Bradford Meade had passed away. The Tombstone is not the same as Bradford's. Bloopers & Continuity errors *Gabrielle remarks that its a "rough economy" even though the show is now set five years in the future. *When Ana arrives at Carlos and Gabrielle's house, the taxi comes from the left of their house. The entrance to Wisteria Lane is to the right. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Season finale